El día después del fin del mundo
by RukiaU
Summary: Con el futuro de una Konoha rota entre sus manos, Naruto lucha por averiguar si aquél a quien más desea salvar realmente lo merece, o son los demás los que deben ser salvados de él. Narusasunaru, SPOILERS hasta manga 416


**DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto _no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, sería una serie shonen-ai. Espera, si ya…

**ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS** de toda la serie hasta el **manga 416**. **MUCHOS spoilers**, aunque esto no continúa la historia exactamente en el punto en que se queda en el 416, sino que tendría lugar un par de semanas después. **Yaoi **en forma de narusasunaru.

Repito: **SPOILERS del manga**. Es importante. Eso sí, a partir del 416, cualquier cosa parecida a lo que aparezca en números posteriores es casualidad (si incluyo algo, ya pondré aviso nuevo de spoilers, pero no creo).

**El día después del fin del mundo**

**- 1. Silencio**

El día después del fin del mundo, Shizune abrió los ojos en una Konoha vacía.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue el frío tacto de las baldosas del suelo contra su mejilla. Extrañada, reparó en que su cuerpo parecía preso de un temblor y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tiritaba, a pesar de que los rayos de sol que dejaban pasar las cortinas descorridas sugerían que el día era cálido. Tras dedicar a sus alrededores una mirada aturdida, Shizune volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó concentrarse sucesivamente en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo en busca de algún posible daño, pero, aparte de un molesto entumecimiento en el hombro sobre el que había dormido, nada parecía estar funcionando fuera de la normalidad. Nada, excepto el haber despertado en medio de la mañana en un pasillo desierto de la torre del Hokage.

No recordaba haberse sentido mareada, pero probablemente se había desmayado. Eso no era propio de ella, como tampoco lo era no estar en pie antes de que el primero de los pájaros anunciara el amanecer, pero muchas cosas no parecían estar en su lugar ese día. Por ejemplo, no sentía la presencia de uno solo de los ANBU que deberían estar guardando la torre; aunque la mayor parte de ellos enmascaraba totalmente su chakra, de manera que prácticamente fuera imposible detectarlos, algunos no empleaban ningún tipo de camuflaje sino que hacían evidente su posición, de forma que su presencia disuadiera el ataque de los ninjas menos avispados o de menor nivel, que a menudo ignoraban la existencia de las sutiles medidas de seguridad que rodeaban a la Hokage y necesitaban un recordatorio más obvio. Sin embargo, ninguno de los ANBU parecía encontrarse ahí, o al menos ella no era capaz de localizarlos. Además, la torre del Hokage, que a esas horas solía encontrarse especialmente concurrida, parecía excepcionalmente silenciosa

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de tres cosas. Primera, que lo último que recordaba haber hecho antes de desmayarse había sido despedirse de Tsunade ante el despacho de ésta poco después del anochecer, lo que significaba que había permanecido inconsciente a unas decenas de metros de su puerta durante más de doce horas. Segunda, que la única razón lógica para que hubiera despertado allí y no en una cama del hospital sería que nadie hubiera encontrado su cuerpo caído en el suelo. Tercera, y dado que ese pasillo era el que conectaba la oficina de la Hokage con el mundo, y por lo tanto el más utilizado, que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Apresuradamente, se levantó y echó a correr hacia el despacho de Tsunade, diciéndose a sí misma que seguramente sólo se trataba de una casualidad. La Hokage podría haberse quedado dormida sobre la mesa mientras firmaba documentos y no haber despertado hasta después de que resultara decente ir en busca de una cama, y quizás esa mañana no hubiera nadie citado para verla, por muy irreal que resultara dado lo apretado de su agenda; de esa manera, cabía la posibilidad de que ni una sola persona hubiera pasado por allí después de que ella saliera del despacho y, por tanto, nadie hubiera reparado en su estado.

Reproduciendo ese pensamiento en su cabeza una y otra vez, Shizune se detuvo ante el despacho de la Hokage.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que significaba que Tsunade debía de encontrarse dentro de la habitación. Shizune empezó a sentir una oleada de alivio, segura de que sus suposiciones habían resultado acertadas y su maestra sólo se encontraba dormitando, y decidió entrar en el despacho, ignorando deliberadamente la ausencia del más leve rastro de chakra en la habitación. Algo de lo que sólo fue consciente cuando atravesó confusa la estancia en dirección al asiento vacío y, con un movimiento de cabeza casi involuntario, miró hacia abajo para averiguar por qué el suelo que pisaba parecía distinto, descubriendo así la huella que habían dejado sus zapados en la ceniza que el viento que entraba por una rendija de la ventana había esparcido por la sala.

Alguien que no fuera ninja-médico quizá hubiera tardado más en comprenderlo, pero para ella, a pesar de que los restos llevaran ahí más de medio día, era inconfundible el olor que impregnaba toda la sala, ese característico aroma a carne quemada.

--

Shikamaru corría, más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Ella no estaba en casa. Cuando llamó al timbre y nadie acudió a abrir, Shikamaru había forzado la puerta y registrado cada estancia, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría y no imaginarla convertida en un montón de polvo idéntico a los dos que descansaban a ambos lados de la cama que hasta la noche anterior había pertenecido a sus padres. Sin embargo, no había encontrado una sola señal que le indicara que ella estaba muerta, como tampoco pista alguna de que pudiera estar viva, hasta que vio la taza de café sin lavar encima de la mesa. Shikamaru la conocía, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado llegar a hacer tan solo unos meses atrás, y sabía que había una única razón para que ella abandonara la casa sin ocuparse antes de los restos del desayuno.

Esa razón se encontraba en el cementerio.

Cuando instantes después de entrar en el recinto distinguió su figura delante de una lápida, dejó de correr y se acercó a ella a paso pausado, intentando retrasar el momento en el que tendría que contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y reconocer en voz alta que no se trataba solo de una pesadilla. Sin embargo, cuando Shikamaru se detuvo a su lado y fijó la vista en el nombre tallado sobre la piedra, cuyos trazos sabía, sin necesidad de mirarla, que ella estaba repasando con los ojos una y otra vez, Kurenai fue la primera en hablar.

– Los niños – dijo en voz baja. – Todas las mañanas, lo primero que escucho al despertar son las voces de los niños que pasan por delante de mi casa de camino a la Academia. Hoy no he oído ninguna.

Shikamaru asintió, aunque la atención de ella seguía centrada en la tumba, y él no se atrevía a intentar mirarle a la cara, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar en sus ojos o, aún peor, lo que estos verían en los suyos. Sintiéndose más cansado de lo que había estado nunca, levantó la vista y miró distraído hacia lo lejos, preguntándose en silencio si sería inapropiado fumar en ese momento. A Asuma le hubiera agradado el olor a tabaco, y no era como si quedara alguien para reprenderle por hacer algo así en un cementerio. Excepto que no sería adecuado dejar que ella respirara el humo, no en su estado. Y además se suponía que él lo había dejado, lo que obviamente no había sido una buena decisión.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Kurenai estaba esperando a que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa, y cerró los ojos con resignación antes de hablar.

– Mis padres están muertos – dijo, y al oírla moverse dedujo que ella había girado la cabeza y lo estaba mirando, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo, no en ese momento. Que alguien además de él lo supiera hacía parecer que todo era real, y eso era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo, pero ya era inevitable. – Chouji y su familia también. Lo único que queda de ellos es ceniza, como si sus cuerpos hubieran ardido. Ino tampoco abrió cuando llamé a su puerta, y la floristería de los Yamanaka está cerrada. No me molesté en intentar entrar – dudó un momento antes de proseguir. – No he encontrado a nadie más – _con vida, _iba a añadir, pero se detuvo. Era incapaz de considerar como _alguien _a un montículo de polvo.

Ella no dijo nada, y Shikamaru se sintió agradecido por ello; no creía que las palabras pudieran hacer mucho en ese instante. Con una tranquilidad que hasta a él le hubiera sorprendido de haber pensado en ello, levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle a acallar el dolor.

Al menos el cielo seguía siendo azul.

– ¿Crees que solo quedamos nosotros? – preguntó Kurenai en voz queda tras unos segundos.

Shikamaru respondió de inmediato.

– No – contestó, y de alguna manera eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

Su cometido aún seguía allí; el niño de Asuma en camino, Kurenai, y posiblemente unos cuantos ciudadanos más de Konoha, la villa a la que había prometido proteger a toda costa. Aunque a él le hubiera tocado vivir mientras que otros habían muerto, eso no le eximía de su juramento. Y su deber era, en primer lugar, determinar el alcance de las pérdidas.

– Busquemos a los demás – dijo, volviéndose hacia Kurenai. Ella lo miró casi sorprendida, pero tras unos segundos asintió.

Por muy problemático que fuera, seguían siendo ninjas de Konoha.

--

Naruto sonreía mientras cruzaba las puertas de Konoha.

No importaba si había pasado fuera varios meses o un solo día, siempre se alegraba cuando regresaba a la villa, especialmente si lo hacía antes de lo previsto. Hasta él admitía que era un poco responsable de que casi le obligaran a volver a pie desde la montaña Myouboku, lo que le hubiera llevado por lo menos un mes, pero desde luego no era su culpa que esas ranas no consideraran comestible nada que no tuviera caparazón, antenas y/o más de seis extremidades. Tampoco había sido culpa suya que sintiera la necesidad de comer algo cocinado por humanos y hubiera escapado durante la noche para hacer una visita al pueblo más cercano, y había sido un accidente que no tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar y se hubiera visto obligado a ofrecer, a cambio de ramen, papeles en los que aparecía la leyenda_ Vale por un paseo a lomos de Gamabunta_. Y, por supuesto, era totalmente inocente del hecho de que al día siguiente la cima de la montaña se llenara de aldeanos que reclamaban el paseo prometido sobre el sapo gigante. Si acaso, Naruto hubiera reconocido que su fallo había sido ese; él había intentado dejar claro que la oferta era válida hasta noviembre, _especialmente_ en noviembre, cuando él esperaba estar ya lejos, por lo menos a un mes de distancia. Afortunadamente, tras suplicar un poco había conseguido que lo devolvieran a Konoha sano, salvo y en apenas un instante por medio de la invocación inversa, a pesar de que varios sapos se negaran a dejarlo marchar sin arrancarle antes por lo menos tres dedos en compensación.

Estaba contento de volver a casa.

Si bien al entran en la villa advirtió la ausencia de los jounins que solían guardar la puerta de la ciudad, Naruto no le dio importancia. Estaba ansioso por llegar a la Torre del Hokage, averiguar el significado del mensaje de Jiraiya y convencer a Tsunade de que le dejara ir a enfrentarse a Pein. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo había comentado, sabía que había progresado mucho más rápido de lo que los sapos esperaban de él; tras pasar tantas horas junto a Fukagaku, había aprendido a leer el significado de sus silencios, y los ojos de Gamakichi reflejaban más de una vez la sorpresa cuando al final del día la rana le obligaba a explicarle lo que había avanzado a lo largo de la jornada. Sin embargo, lo que sí le habían dicho era que estaba preparado, y él no podía estar más de acuerdo. Su entrenamiento no sería en vano; estaba decidido a vengar a su maestro, y sabía que podía conseguirlo.

Cuando lo hiciera, iría en busca de Sasuke.

_Sasuke_.

Aun cuando lograba extraer de su recuerdo todos los filos puntiagudos y lo imaginaba a su lado, puro e intacto, como si las heridas que se habían inflingido el uno al otro no hubieran dejado marca y la perseverancia de Naruto hubiera conseguido traerlo de vuelta para siempre, pensar en Sasuke seguía haciéndole daño, de la misma forma que volver la vista hacia el mundo y encontrar algo absolutamente perfecto puede llegar a doler. Más que físico era un dolor del alma, acongojante y templado, como si un puño rodeara su corazón y lo estrujara con la fuera justa para que la presión casi le hiciera sentir bien. A veces ese puño apretaba demasiado, cuando la noción de que lo que sentía por él era algo distinto de la amistad se acercaba excesivamente a la superficie e intentaba saltar a su conciencia, pero Naruto sabía reconocer el momento en que necesitaba expulsarlo de sus pensamientos para evitar que el dolor se volviera perenne. Y, a pesar de ello, la mayoría de las noches se dormía con la imagen de Sasuke grabada en su interior a fuego, y el Naruto del mundo de los sueños se volvía hacia la fantasmagórica figura acostada a su lado, la abrazaba y soñaba que pasaba la noche velándolo.

A la luz del día resultaba casi sencillo no pensar en él; el propio Naruto reconocía que no se necesitaba mucho para distraer su atención, y encontrarse rodeado de gente, practicando nuevos jutsu o haciendo cualquier cosa que requiriera un mínimo de concentración generalmente bastaba para mantener a Sasuke fuera de su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba solo y el agotamiento por la dureza del entrenamiento y el continuo recuerdo de Jiraiya pesando sobre sus hombros lo volvían vulnerable, las palabras de Itachi en su último encuentro asaltaban su mente, aunque no tan a menudo como el recuerdo del momento en que, justo después de la pelea entre los dos hermanos, perdió a Sasuke por última vez, dejándolo además en manos de Akatsuki.

Sasuke habría demostrado que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a un miembro de Akatsuki por sí solo, pero cuando se lo llevaron estaba malherido, y sabiendo el final que habían tenido varios de sus compañeros, Naruto dudaba de que los demás Akatsukis se arriesgaran a enfrentarse a él de uno en uno. Además, no conseguía comprender el significado de lo que le había dicho Itachi; Sasuke ya había llevado a cabo su venganza, no tendría ningún sentido que intentara algo contra Konoha. Si se atenía a lo dicho el día en que se formó el Equipo 7, el siguiente paso de Sasuke debía ser la reconstrucción de su clan, y el hogar del clan Uchiha estaba en Konoha. Naruto estaba decidido a enfrentarse con cualquiera que pusiera impedimentos a su vuelta, incluido el propio Sasuke.

Pero primero tenía que encargarse de Pein.

El andar de Naruto adquirió firmeza al recordar su propósito, aunque unos segundos después se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y una sensación de inquietud en el pecho; llevaba varios minutos caminando por la villa, pero todavía no había visto un solo ser humano. Repentinamente alerta, reanudó el paso, esta vez más ligero, en busca de algún local abierto en el que poder preguntar por la ausencia de gente, pero todos los comercios estaban cerrados, los restaurantes desiertos, las calles vacías. Llamó a la puerta de varias casas, pero si sus propietarios se encontraban en su interior no le oyeron.

Cada vez más nervioso, se acercó a un edificio, apoyó la espalda contra el muro de la fachada e intentó reflexionar. No podía imaginar una sola razón para que todos los habitantes de la aldea desaparecieran; hasta cuando tenían lugar acontecimientos especiales a los que acudía la mayor parte de la población, como un festival o el funeral de un Hokage, siempre quedaba alguien por las calles, había movimiento, se escuchaban ruidos. Una Konoha silenciosa era algo que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar.

Estaba a punto de empezar a gritar para intentar llamar la atención de alguien cuando divisó a cuatro personas al final de la calle, una de las cuales corría ya en su dirección. Aliviado porque sus peores temores no se hubieran hecho realidad, no dio más que un par de pasos antes de que Shizune prácticamente se abalanzara sobre él, apresándolo en lo que Naruto, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa por el exceso de familiaridad, interpretó como un abrazo.

– Naruto-kun – dijo ella en un susurro ahogado antes de que él pudiera mediar palabra. Naruto sonrió incómodo, abrumado por la inusual muestra de cariño ante su llegada, pero cuando los otros tres ninjas llegaron también a su lado y pudo ver sus caras, algo en ellas hizo que se borrara su sonrisa.

– ¿Qué...? – empezó a decir cuando Shizune finalmente lo soltó y retrocedió un paso, pero sus ojos, vacíos y a la vez repletos de emoción, le mandaron callar.

Hubiera deseado preguntar mil cosas, pero entonces Shizune empezó a hablar, y Naruto no pudo hacer nada para detener las palabras que, una a una, iban destruyendo lenta pero inexorablemente su Konoha, su mundo, sus sueños.

--

Sai se movía con soltura entre los árboles, saltando ágilmente de rama en rama a la vez que prestaba atención a sus alrededores en busca de cualquier atisbo de vida humana.

De acuerdo con lo que llevaba explorado el perímetro estaba limpio, aunque sabía que la búsqueda todavía le llevaría unas horas, quizá más si los otros proponían que se alejara de la villa. El territorio no era excesivamente amplio, pero ninguno de ellos era experto explorador y con Shikamaru, Shizune y Kurenai buscando supervivientes en el interior de Konoha, sólo quedaban Naruto y él para examinar el exterior. Era una pena que todos los Hyuuga hubieran desaparecido; el Byakugan les hubiera resultado muy útil.

Al principio le había sorprendido el grado de actividad de los otros. Después de sufrir tales pérdidas, Sai hubiera esperado que todos se metieran en la cama a llorar hasta quedarse dormidos o a practicar el sexo, como solía ocurrir en los libros que le prestaba Kakashi. Sin embargo, una vez que se reflexionaba sobre ello era fácil ver que preferían mantenerse ocupados antes que pararse y dedicar tiempo a pensar, porque si lo hacían corrían el peligro de romperse. Esa expresión también la había encontrado en un libro, y Sakura, después de mirarlo con esa mezcla de exasperación y extrañeza que solía dedicarle (todo eso en palabras de Kakashi; a Sai, cuya capacidad para desentrañar emociones en el rostro de otros aún se restringía a las más básicas, solo le parecía más fea de lo habitual), le había explicado su significado. Sai había tardado en comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo le pareció una manera hermosa de hablar del dolor, bonita de esa forma en que sólo puede serlo la destrucción. Como cuando Sakura pegaba a Naruto y Kakashi lo encontraba divertido, pero más afilado.

Ya los echaba de menos.

Antes de formar parte del deshecho Equipo 7 había perdido muchos compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos le había importado. Un ANBU nuevo ocupaba el lugar del caído, y la misión seguía. No había lágrimas, pena o compasión. Ellos no eran más que objetos, y los objetos no sentían.

Sai nunca había lamentado tanto no seguir siendo un objeto. A un objeto que ni siquiera comprendía eso que los demás llamaban sentimientos jamás le hubiera conmovido observar la confusión en los ojos de Naruto cuando le dieron la noticia, ni el dolor que afloró a su cara cuando finalmente comprendió lo ocurrido, ni siquiera el temblor de su voz, entre esperanzado y temeroso, cuando finalmente encontró las palabras para preguntar por_ Sakura-chan_.

A Sai lo habían educado de manera que no experimentara emociones, pero nadie le había explicado qué hacer con ellas si alguna vez _ocurrían_. En este momento se sentía perdido. Después de todo, la actividad también estaba ayudándole a él a no pensar, aunque no era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos como si se tratara de un jarrón de porcelana. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, y se aferraba a ella todo lo que podía, sin importar lo raro que le resultara; se sentía feliz de que Naruto se hubiera salvado.

Distraído con sus pensamientos, casi no reparó en el sonido la primera vez, pero cuando éste se repitió Sai se detuvo y aguardó en silencio, a la espera de una tercera vez que le permitiera identificarlo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en esta ocasión inconfundible; alguien o algo se movía en su dirección.

Parecían pasos humanos, pero sonaban distintos a lo habitual, como si la persona no pudiera andar con normalidad. Sigiloso por costumbre más que por necesidad, se acercó hacia la fuente del ruido, deseoso de comprobar cuanto antes si se trataba efectivamente de otro ser humano o simplemente era un animal grande.

Como de costumbre, no se había equivocado.

La que caminaba era una chica, pero no iba sola. A su espalda, la razón de que su paso fuera irregular, cargaba con el cuerpo de un joven, más o menos de su edad, que en ese momento se encontraba inconsciente y, a juzgar por la sangre que manchaba las ropas de ambos, gravemente herido.

Entonces Sai vio su cara, y por un momento no supo qué hacer. Quizá lo mejor para Konoha sería que acabara con él allí y ahora, sin importar que no pudiera defenderse o que tuviera que matar también a la chica para no dejar testigos, pero Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría, Konoha estaba muerta y Sai sabía donde residían sus lealtades.

Sin decir palabra, descendió del árbol de un salto y se situó al lado de la pareja. La joven no pareció sorprenderse, como si supiera de antemano lo que Sai iba a hacer o se hubiera dado cuenta de que éste se encontraba allí, lo que revelaba que seguramente también era ninja. Todavía en silencio, se acercó aún más a ella y le ayudó a desplazar al herido hasta que fue Sai el que cargó con su peso, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa débil mientras se colocaba bien la montura de las gafas.

Sin perder un segundo más, pusieron rumbo hacia la villa.

--

Al principio no había querido creerlo. Hubiera sido demasiado cruel hacerlo para más tarde descubrir que se trataba de un error, que él seguía lejos, que probablemente estaba muerto como todos los demás y a Naruto ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de abrazar su cadáver mientras lloraba por su amigo, su hermano, _Sasuke_.

Incluso después de entrar en la sala del hospital que Shizune había habilitado para tratarlo y ver a su antiguo compañero tendido sobre una camilla, mientras la ninja médico le insuflaba su chakra y Shikamaru dibujaba complicados sellos sobre la piel de su frente y su pecho, Naruto seguía experimentando una enorme sensación de irrealidad, como si su cerebro finalmente hubiera cedido a la presión de las últimas horas y esa versión pálida y ensangrentada de Sasuke no fuera más que la primera de las alucinaciones que anunciaban la locura. Fue la voz de Shizune, cuando le ordenó a gritos que se apartara y los dejara trabajar, la que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ignorándola, se acercó más a la camilla y, con la mirada fija en los ojos cerrados a la espera de que un temblor de párpados le indicara que Sasuke estaba despertando, alargó la mano y atrapó un mechón de pelo negro entre los dedos, ansioso por encontrar algo tangible que le asegurara que de verdad estaba allí. Pero, o bien sus sentidos estaban haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno engañándole de esa manera, o el que se encontraba ante él era el verdadero Sasuke; era la misma piel, el mismo rostro perfecto, las mismas ganas de abrazarle y pegarle al mismo tiempo. Si no estuviera inconsciente, seguramente Naruto ya le habría abofeteado.

– ¿Como está? – preguntó, sin molestarse en mirar a Shizune en espera de una respuesta. Con el rabillo del ojo observó que había alguien extraño en la habitación, una joven con expresión asustada que observaba la escena a cierta distancia, pero no le prestó más atención. En ese momento solo había una persona que importara.

– Creo que se recuperará – dijo Shizune entrecortadamente; se notaba que el agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella en ella. En su mente, Naruto tachó el "creo" de la frase. Por supuesto que se recuperaría; estaban hablando de Sasuke, y Sasuke nunca se rendía. Ni siquiera cuando sus motivos no eran los correctos.

Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Shizune de que esperara fuera y de las miradas de soslayo de Shikamaru, que seguramente también deseaba decirle que se marchara pero no se molestaría en gastar energía en algo que de antemano sabía inútil, se inclinó y acercó los labios a la oreja de Sasuke.

– No te atrevas a morir, bastardo – susurró en voz muy baja, casi con dulzura.– Si lo haces te traeré de vuelta a rastras y te volveré a matar con mis propias manos.

Naruto casi había esperado que sus palabras arrancaran al otro chico alguna respuesta, pero Sasuke no reaccionó.

Naruto ofreció su ayuda a Shizune, pero cuando ella le contestó por tercera vez que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse, dejó que los otros trabajaran mientras él continuaba acariciando distraídamente el pelo de Sasuke. Tras unos minutos, la desconocida se acercó y dijo algo a Shizune, que se detuvo un momento para mirar cómo la chica se remangaba y le mostraba algo que tenía en el brazo, pero Naruto no alcanzó a oír de qué hablaban, y cuando movió la cabeza para intentar averiguar qué eran las marcas que la chica tenía en la piel, casi se perdió el momento en que Sasuke abrió los ojos.

– Naruto... – le oyó susurrar, y por un segundo creyó que solo se trataba de su imaginación, pero cuando comprendió que de verdad había despertado se le aceleró el corazón.

Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si le costara enfocar, y con una expresión de confusión que pocas veces había tenido ocasión de ver reflejada en esas facciones. Naruto intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Había pensado muchas veces qué decir la próxima vez que se encontraran, qué hacer y cómo desmontar sus argumentos para convencerlo de que volviera a Konoha, pero nada de eso parecía servir ahora, no cuando Sasuke estaba herido y mirándolo con esos ojos oscuros, esos ojos que podían hacerle sentir estúpido o hervir de furia a elección y que en ese momento sólo preguntaban, pero Naruto no sabía cómo responder.

Finalmente fue Sasuke el primero en volver a hablar.

– Tú no... – comenzó débilmente, pero entonces Shizune apartó a Naruto de un empujón, y éste no pudo oír nada más.

– ¡Karin! – exclamó la ninja médico, y la desconocida se apresuró a situarse al otro lado de la cabeza de Sasuke.

Naruto intentó acercarse otra vez a él, ansioso por escuchar su voz de nuevo y temeroso de lo que la tal Karin pudiera hacerle, pero Shikamaru le agarró del brazo y lo retuvo.

– Estará bien – dijo, en un tono que no admitía protesta.

A regañadientes, Naruto retrocedió hasta la entrada de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta, decidido a no alejarse más de lo imprescindible.

Sasuke era todo lo que le quedaba, y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar.

--

**Continuará**


End file.
